


Kalau Jantung Berdebar Terus, Tandanya apa?

by chanberryrose



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: College, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanberryrose/pseuds/chanberryrose
Summary: Selama dua puluh satu tahun dalam hidupnya, menyukai sahabatnya sendiri tidak pernah ada dalam daftar rencananya.
Relationships: Heo Chan/Im Sejun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Kalau Jantung Berdebar Terus, Tandanya apa?

Kalau Chan dapat membuat daftar panjang tentang sifat-sifat Sejun yang tidak ia sukai, dia bisa buat itu setebal buku Teknik Negosiasi yang selalu ia bawa di mata kuliah Resolusi Konflik dan Perdamaian.

Walaupun sudah berteman lama, Chan masih suka kaget kalau tiba-tiba Sejun melakukan hal-hal aneh di luar nalar manusia pada umumnya. Seperti saat ini misalnya, dia tiba-tiba memasukkan semua kentangnya ke dalam McFlurry yang sudah agak cair karena dipesan bersamaan dengan burgernya yang baru saja masuk sepenuhnya ke perut Sejun.

“Lu tuh bisa lebih aneh dan jorok lagi dari pada ini gak, sih?” tanya Chan sambil melihat agak jijik ke Sejun yang sedang mengaduk McFlurry supaya tercampur dengan kentangnya.

“Ya udah hampir cair gini, gak bisa dicocol lagi. Lagian kentang mekdi tuh paling enak dicampur McFlurry,” jawab Sejun sambil menyuapkan kentang-lembek itu ke mulutnya.

Chan langsung memeragakan wajah ingin muntahnya di hadapan Sejun. “Ya makanya, kalau pesen es krim tuh terakhir pas udah selesai makan.”

Sejun hanya mengangguk. Namun di minggu berikutnya, ia tetap melakukan hal yang sama.

***

Chan dan Sejun benar-benar punya sifat yang berbeda 180 derajat. Satu-satunya persamaan mereka adalah mereka suka dicap aneh oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, mungkin itu yang membuat mereka berdua klop untuk temenan. Padahal, kalau ditelusuri lebih jauh lagi ya— sifatnya benar-benar jauh berbeda.

Chan paling tidak bisa kalau hidup tanpa rencana, semua hal harus dia rencanain dengan matang. Semua punya plan A, B, C, dan D— kalau bisa ia buat sampai AA. Jauh berbeda dengan Sejun yang semuanya serba spontan. Semuanya dia lakuin sesuai insting, tidak ada rencana, yang penting sampai ke tujuannya.

Selain itu, Chan adalah tipikal orang yang banyak berbaur sama orang. Dia paling gampang buat kenalan sama orang banyak, saking banyaknya, dia selalu belajar dari pengalaman orang lain, supaya ketika dia buat rencana, gak meleset dari yang seharusnya. Chan juga suka banget buat cari-cari pengalaman baru, ketemu banyak orang, pokoknya tipikal _social butterfly_ yang sekali sebut namanya, orang bakal tau kalau dia Chan, Hubungan Internasional 2017.

Berbanding terbalik sama Sejun. Sejun beneran tipikal orang yang bakal duduk main _game_ di kost-nya. Dia bahkan ikut Hima dulu karena dipaksa sama Chan, buat jadi temen katanya. Padahal mereka berdua beda kost— walaupun jaraknya cuma lima menit, sih.

Tapi berkat dipaksa Chan buat ikutan Hima, Sejun dikit-dikit bisa berbaur sama orang lain, kenal sama dosen-dosen— sampai dipercaya buat megang penelitian bareng dosennya. Bahkan puncaknya, dia dicap sebagai kating galak pas ospek kemarin.

Tapi Chan tetep Chan, dan Sejun tetep Sejun. Ketika Chan lagi sibuk cari koneksi sana-sini, Sejun lagi bete ke ibu kost-nya karena koneksi internetnya lemot dan bikin dia kalah main _game_.

***

“Jun, gantian dong lu yang nyetir, ngantuk banget gue,” protes Chan yang sekarang sedang menyetir menuju calon tempat program kerja Hima.

“Hmmmhhhh, groookk grokkk,” Sejun menirukan suara orang ngedengkur di samping Chan yang langsung dipukul oleh Chan dengan tangan kirinya.

“Sialan. Lu mau kita berdua mati bareng? Mending kalo gue ikutan mati. Kalo gue hidup, gue jadi tersangka dan dipenjara,” ucap Chan kesal.

“Iya, elah. Minggir dulu sekarang deh,” minta Sejun yang langsung diamini oleh Chan.

Mereka akhirnya bertukar posisi, Chan sebagai penumpang dan Sejun menyetir. Bedanya, Chan justru duduk di kursi belakang.

“Heh, lu pikir gue supir pribadi?” tanya Sejun kepada Chan dengan nada sewot.

“Gue ngantuk banget mau tidur. Abis ngerjain _paper_ ,” ucap Chan.

“Dipikir yang kuliah lu doang?”

Tapi pertanyaan Sejun hanya dibalas oleh dengkuran halus Chan.

***

Sejun saat ini menyetir sambil sesekali melihat Chan dari kaca spion tengah yang sengaja ia atur sedemikian rupa. Chan tertidur dengan posisi yang terlihat tidak nyaman, namun nafasnya yang teratur memperlihatkan sebaliknya.

Melihat Chan yang terlihat lelah, Sejun berusahan untuk menyetir sepelan mungkin agar Chan tidak terbangun.

Akibatnya, waktu tempuh yang seharusnya hanya memakan waktu tiga jam, menjadi lebih lama. Ketika Chan terbangun, ia langsung melihat jam dan memukul bahu Sejun dari belakang, “lu bisa nyetir gak sih? Lama banget nyetirnya.”

“Wah udah gila. Gue nyetir pelan karena takut lu bangun,” ucapnya.

“Alesan aja lu. Bilang aja emang lu gak bisa nyetir.”

Setelah kalimat Chan selesai, Sejun langsung menancapkan gasnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan 70 km/jam, untuk membantah omongan Chan.

Chan langsung tersenyum, “oh bisa nyetir toh.” Ia lalu melompat ke kursi penumpang di depan untuk duduk di samping Sejun. Chan kemudian menyalakan radio untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

“Chan gue laper,” keluh Sejun.

“Ada aja dah keluhan lu tiap hari,” ucap Chan sambil membuka _dashboard_ -nya dan mengambil roti serta wafer yang sengaja ia taruh pagi tadi untuk Sejun— yang ia tahu pasti akan mengeluh kelaparan.

Ia kemudian membuka bungkus roti dan membelahnya seukuran mulut Sejun (yang lebih besar dari ukuran manusia pada umumnya) lalu menyuapkannya ke Sejun.

Sejun menyambut roti itu dengan membuka mulutnya. Ia kemudian mengunyahnya sambil mengeluarkan suara _hmmhh hmmhh._ dan gumaman pelan _enak_. “Chan mau nanya dong,” ucap Sejun sambil mengunyah rotinya.

“Kunyah dulu yang bener, jorok.”

Sejun lalu cepat-cepat mengunyah rotinya agar ia dapat berbicara. Ketika mulutnya sudah kosong, Chan langsung menyodorkan roti kembali, agar Sejun tidak dapat berbicara. “Sialan. Sengaja ya lu biar gue gak ngomong,” ucap Sejun dan disambut dengan kekehan Chan.

***

Mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Program Hima kali ini membuat mereka harus melakukan survey untuk kegiatan mengajar ke anak-anak di sebuah desa yang tingkat buta hurufnya lumayan tinggi. Desa itu sebenarnya bukan desa yang jauh dari perkotaan tetapi karena mata pencaharian utama di desa itu adalah bertani, anak-anak di sana sudah diajarkan untuk bertani sejak dini dan melewatkan sekolahnya.

“Jun bagus banget deh. Udaranya beda banget, terus banyak padi juga,” ucap Chan sambil mengambil beberapa gambar menggunakan _handphone_ -nya.

“Bilang aja mau difotoin. Sini,” ucap Sejun.

Chan kemudian tertawa dan memberikan _handphone_ -nya kepada Sejun. Ia kemudian berjongkok di pinggir jalan yang dekat dengan padi yang sedang menguning. Chan kemudian menaruh jarinya di dagunya dan mulai berpose.

Ketika Sejun melihat Chan melalui layar _handphone_ , tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Entah mengapa, saat ini ia melihat temannya yang satu itu dengan perasaan berdebar. Ia mencoba untuk memegang dadanya dengan tangan kirinya, benar, jantung itu benar-benar berdebar dengan cepat.

“Udah belum? Lama banget,” ucap Chan membuyarkan lamunan Sejun.

“Bentar, belum.”

“Lu gak lagi selfie kan?” tanya Chan curiga.

“Nggak.”

***

Setelah kejadian jantung berdebar itu, Sejun sulit untuk melihat Chan seperti biasanya. Ia baru tahu kalau tahi lalat di dekat mata Chan membuatnya menjadi 20 kali lipat lebih manis ketika sedang tersenyum. Ia baru tahu kalau setiap Chan tersenyum, matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Suara tawanya yang ternyata juga membuat Sejun ikut tertawa meski sebelumnya ia tidak pernah tertawa karena bercandaan yang Chan lontarkan.

Ia juga baru tahun kalau rambut Chan selembut itu. Ketika Chan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang yang sebenarnya tidak berguna karena rambut itu kembali ke tempatnya semula, dunia Sejun seperti melambat.

Sejun benar-benat tidak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Yang pasti, ia selalu ingin ada di samping Chan dan mengetahui semua kegiatan yang sedang Chan lakukan dan dengan siapa ia pergi atau siapa yang ia temui. Seperti sekarang, Sejun berada di kamar Seungsik karena Chan tidak ada di kamarnya.

“Sik, gue nanya dong,” ucap Sejun.

“Apaan? Jangan susah-susah, gue belum belajar.”

“Jadi gak mood nanya.”

Seungsik kemudian tertawa dan bertanya kembali, “nanya apaan sih?”

“Chan tuh tiap malem kayak gini? Pergi gitu? Baliknya malem terus? Sama siapa deh? Ngapain aja dia? Kan Hima hari ini gak ada apa-apa?”

“Whoa. Satu-satu.”

“Gue tau otak lu di atas rata-rata gak usah bikin ngulang deh,” ucap Sejun sambil memasukkan spaghetti ke mulutnya. “Ini lu gak mau, Sik?”

“Udah tinggal suapan terakhir lu kasih gue, ya. Emang pinter.”

“Yaudah cepet jawab.”

“Chan tuh ngapain ya? Lagi sama _club_ MUN-nya paling? Latihan? Ngajarin anak baru? Diskusi? Udah hidup dia gitu-gitu aja. Kayak gak tau aja lu,” ucap Seungsik. Ia kemudian tersadarkan sesuatu. “Kenapa sih Jun? Lu naksir Chan, ya?” tanyanya sambil memicingkan mata.

“Gak tau.”

Seungsik terbatuk dan menatap Sejun serius, “hah? Beneran lu?”

“Kan gue bilang gak tau. Ih lu jangan ngeliatin gue gitu. Kayak buronan aja gue.”

“Rasanya gimana?” tanya Seungsik serius.

“Enak sih, dagingnya mayan banyak. Gak terlalu asem juga saus tomatnya, oreganonya pasti banyak, soalnya wangi.”

Seungsik langsung memukul kepala Sejun pelan, “bukan spaghetti-nya, bego. Tapi lu sama Chan gimana rasanya?”

“Oh.” Ada hening panjang diantara mereka yang kemudian Sejun lanjutkan, “ya gitu... Gak tau tiba-tiba gue deg-deg-an aja gitu pas ngeliat dia.”

“Lu ada riwayat lemah jantung gak?”

“Sialan.”

***

“Chan lu hari ini ngapain aja?” tanya Sejun sambil memakan batagornya.

“Kepo dah lu.”

“Serius gue.”

“Ya ngapain kek.. liat aja nanti.”

“Gak mungkin, pasti lu udah tau hari ini mau ngapain aja.”

“Gue mau tidur. Di kosan.”

“Nginep kosan gue aja yuk, main game bareng sama Seungwoo juga. Biar lu gak bosen.”

“Yaudah.”

***

Chan dan Sejun menyempatkan untuk membeli cemilan sebelum menuju kost Sejun. Setelah sampai di kost, Chan berbaring di kasur Sejun dan Sejun langsung duduk di atas karpet untuk memainkan _play station_ -nya.

“Chan udah makan?” tanya Sejun.

“Hidup lu isinya makan terus ya.”

“Iyalah. Udah makan belum?”

“Udah tadi siang.”

“Kan ini udah sore.”

“Ya udah lu tau kan jawabannya berarti.”

Sejun hanya mengeluarkan 'cih' dan membuka handphone-nya untuk memesan makanan. Sembari menunggu makanannya sampai, Sejun mencoba untuk membuka obrolan dengan Chan. “Chan.”

“Hmmh.”

“Chan,” panggilnya lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

“Apasih,” jawab Chan sewot.

“Lu masih suka ketemu adek tingkat itu?”

“Adek tingkat siapa?”

“Ih itu... Yang cewek... Yang barengan terus sama Byungchan.”

“Yuqi?”

“Ya mana gue tau namanya.”

“Iya, namanya Yuqi.”

“Masih suka bareng?”

“Ya masih. Dia masuk _club_ MUN, mau masuk Hima juga. Lumayan buat gue dapet orang buat masuk Hima.”

“Lu suka sama dia?” Sejun langsung menembak Chan dengan pertanyaan itu dan direspon oleh Chan dengan pukulan menggunakan bantal, tepat di kepala Sejun.

“Pala lu.”

“Sakit, bego. Sumpah kalo gue gegar otak, lu orang pertama yang gue cari buat pertanggungjawaban.”

“Ya lagian.”

“Ya tinggal jawab aja sih.”

“Nggak. Gue gak suka.”

“Terus sukanya sama siapa?”

“Sama apa kali bukan siapa. Gue suka sama diskusi.”

“Kalo gue sukanya sama lu, Chan.”

Lima detik penuh keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Sejun langsung mengutuk mulutnya yang tanpa filter itu. Chan yang awalnya sedang berbaring langsung duduk menghadap ke arah Sejun.

“Gimana?” tanya Chan.

Sejun akhirnya menaruh stick PS-nya dan menghadap ke arah Chan. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chan yang posisinya lebih tinggi karena berada di atas kasur. Tatapan Chan penuh kebingungan, berbeda dengan Sejun yang menatapnya dengan lembut. Sejun kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, “iya. Gue suka sama lu. Gue gak tau sebenernya ini perasaan apa. Tapi jantung gue akhir-akhir ini suka bekerja lebih keras tiap deket lu.. rasanya kayak mau meledak. Semua hal-hal yang lu lakuin, semuanya keliatan menarik. _Jokes_ bapak-bapak lu, semuanya jadi keliatan lebih lucu.”

Selama dua puluh satu tahun dalam hidupnya, menyukai sahabatnya sendiri tidak pernah ada dalam daftar rencananya. Chan akhirnya menghadapi kebingungan karena ada satu sosok yang berhasil membuatnya kesulitan dalam mengambil keputusan.

“Gue... Bingung...” ucap Chan kepada Sejun. Chan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghindari tatapan Sejun, tetapi mata Sejun saat itu bagaikan lubang hitam yang menghisap segalanya masuk, termasuk dirinya.

“Gak usah bingung, gue cuma bilang gue suka sama lu. Gue gak minta buat lu bales perasaan gue, kok,” ucapnya sambil tersenyum. _Handphone_ Sejun kemudian berdering dan memecah keheningan diantara mereka, “bentar gue ambil makanan dulu.”

Saat Sejun keluar dari kamarnya, Chan langsung merasa lemas. Ia langsung membuang nafas untuk mencari kelegaannya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat, entah karena kaget atau karena ia gugup hal yang paling ia takutkan akhirnya terjadi.

Ya, hal yang paling ia takutkan adalah jika tiba-tiba ada hal di luar rencananya muncul. Ia selalu hidup lurus sesuai dengan rencananya dan Sejun dengan sifat spontannya berhasil menghancurkan susunannya.

Ketika Chan sedang melamun dan kebingungan, suara Sejun berteriak dari luar mengucapkan “sama-sama” terdengar ke dalam kamar. Entah kenapa, Chan spontan untuk berbaring dan pura-pura tertidur.

Sejun yang melihat itu, sengaja membiarkan Chan untuk berbaring di kasurnya. Sebenarnya ia tahu Chan hanya pura-pura tapi ia memaklumi dan membiarkan Chan untuk benar-benar tertidur.

***

Selimut yang menutupi tubuh Chan adalah tanda bahwa akhirnya ia benar-benar tertidur di atas kasur Sejun. Kegelapan yang memenuhi ruangan membuat Chan harus meraba ke segala arah untuk mencari di mana _handphone_ -nya. Ketika ia menemukan benda itu, ia langsung melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 22:26. Tandanya ia tertidur lebih dari lima jam.

Ia kemudian teringat kejadian sore tadi, tentang Sejun yang mengungkapkan perasaan kepadanya. Namun, ketika dia melihat sekeliling dengan cahaya dari _hanphone_ -nya Sejun tidak ada di sana.

Chan kemudian memanfaatkan momen ini untuk lari dari kost Sejun dan kembali ke kost-nya.

***

Empat hari sudah Chan menghindari Sejun. Setiap ia melihat Sejun, ia langsung memutar badannya untuk berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dari Sejun. Semua pesan yang Chan terima hanya ia balas seadanya.

Chan benar-benar ada di titik kebingungan hingga ia nyaris membuat domino yang selama ini ia bangun, jatuh seluruhnya. Satu senggolan dari Sejun sukses membuat setengah dari domino itu berantakan.

Kenapa setengah domino? Karena Chan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan yang lainnya dengan cara memutuskan semetara hubungannya dengan Sejun. Tapi nyatanya, memutuskan hubungan dengan sahabatnya sendiri tidak pernah juga menjadi rencana dalam hidupnya.

Pusing.

Chan pusing.

Hingga ketika pengelihatannya hampir berubah menjadi hitam, ada tangan yang menangkap tubuh lemasnya.

“Berapa hari gak makan?”

Chan kenal suara itu. Ia ingin menjawab tetapi tubuhnya tidak sanggup. Sejun kemudian menggendong Chan di punggungnya.

“Sejun.. kangen..” Chan berbisik dengan sisa-sisa tenaga miliknya. Chan kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher samping Sejun, “kangen.. banget..”

Meski memiliki perasaan yang sama, Sejun hanya diam saja dan membawa Chan menuju ke kostnya.

***

Biasanya, Chan selalu punya banyak topik untuk memecahkan keheningan. Tapi, keheningan kali ini benar-benar sulit untuk ia pecahkan.

“Chan, gak usah ngerasa gak enak sama gue. Jujur, gue gak masalah kok kalo misalnya lu gak suka sama gue,” ucap Sejun pelan.

“Bukan gitu.. gue cuma... Bingung..” ucap Chan sambil menatap Sejun. Ia kemudian melanjutkan, “lu tau kan.. hidup gue selama ini selalu terencana.. ini terlalu mendadak.. bener-bener di luar rencana gue..”

“Iya gak masalah.”

“Sejun..”

“Apa?”

“Mau bantu gue?”

“Bantu apa?”

“Bantu gue buat bikin rencana baru...”

“Maksudnya?”

“Ya.. gitu..”

“Gimana?”

“Ah, tau ah.”

“Lah, gimana? Lu yang jelas ngomongnya.”

“Gue tau lu gak sepinter itu... Tapi masa kayak gini aja lu masih bego, sih?” ucap Chan sewot.

“Yah, jadi gak romantis dong.”

“Geli banget. Lu tetep sahabat gue, oke?” ucap Chan sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sejun untuk berjabat tangan.

Sejun kemudian meraih telapak tangan Chan untuk menyambut jabatan tangan itu. “Iya, sahabat.” Kemudian dia menarik Chan ke dalam pelukannya, “sahabat yang _double degree_ jadi pacar.”

Chan berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Sejun, namun Sejun menahannya. Chan kemudian mencubit pinggang Sejun agar melepaskan pelukannya dan berhasil.

“Aw, sakit!”

Chan hanya terkekeh dan menatap mata Sejun, “ayo kita buat rencana yang baru.”


End file.
